


Silver Roses and Ebony Thorns

by MadMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, Dominance, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Marking, Masochism, Mating Bites, Nesting, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Snogging, Soul Bond, Spanking, Touching, Transformation, True Mates, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Vaginal Fingering, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Wake-Up Sex, Winged Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco returns to Hogwarts his sixth year completely different. His father was sentenced to Azkaban, and he recieved an order from the Dark Lord-Kill Dumbledoor. As if his life isn't already fucked up enough, the summer before his sixth year he turns out to be a 2/3 Veela. So not only does he have wings and is deadly passionate he must hide what he is. Which is harder when he realizes a certain curly haired bookworm his his soulmate. Everything he was taught and everything he has ever know quite literally flew out the window.</p>
<p>Sixth Year (NOT HBP compatible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Roses and Ebony Thorns

Steele grey eyes narrowed in rage. Icy blue eyes stared back in sorrow.

Narcissa stood at the doorway of his only son's bedroom. His room was in shambles; the bed only this intact. She knew exactly what he as doing, what his instincts demanded he'd do. Draco Lucius Malfoy was building a mating nest; something his mother had only heard stories about. The Malfoy family had a dark secret, one that would make them the laughing stock of other pureblood extremist. The Malfoy bloodline was thickly entangled with Veela blood.

Draco sat at the edge of his bed with his teeth bared at his mother. The Veela blood was coursing strongly through the male blond's body. His hair had grown thicker and longer, just a few centimeters longer than his father's own famour hair. She could see his eyes swirling with different shades of grey and black. Her son's teeth were sharper and more canine. She raised a frail hand to her mouth. Her baby was sprouting wings. She could just barely see the beginning growth of them. Draco was in serious physical pain as bones formed, and wings grew out of his back. His insticts kept his mind completely unhinged. He needed to build a mating nest. He needs to tear his teeth into some meat. He needs to find his mate, and claim her. He needs to fly, sore over the darkening sky and feel the air beneath his wings.

In a deep seductive rage woven voice he growled out, "What...is...happening...to...me...Mother!"

Narcissa sobbed and braced herself against the door frame. She and her husband kept this from him. The only Veela trait that kept reappearing in the Malfoy family was beauty. They thought their son was diluted enough that the chance of having any other Veela traits were unlikely. Lucius only had two Veela traits: blond hair and beauty. Draco was beautiful, and now deadly.

"Oh, Draco my darling. I am so very sorry."

Draco growled and leaned forward, much like a predator readying to strike.

"What...am...I!"

Sobs echoed throughout the room, "My darling son, you...you...you are Veela."

 

* * *

 

Draco glared at everyone and everything. His normal light grey orbs were dark as charcoal. He did not even bother to cut his long blond hair, it would just grow back. He looks like a right mess. His hair was tied in a messy low pony tail, and he wore matching dark bags under his eyes. Draco looked around the compartment in a paranoid manor. It was as if someone would take one look at him and just know. They would know either he wasn't completely wizard anymore or that he had been branded with dark magic. Draco truly despised his father when the Dark Lord demanded the boy take the mark and serve in his father's place.

Draco fought a snarl when his two best friends sat across from him with worry written across their faces. Blaise Zabini clenched his fists at the sight of his best mate. Blaise will admit he's a prat, but he does truly worry about Draco. His friend was completely different. Next to Zabini sat Theo Nott, whom overheard from his father that his best mate was branded. Theo was beyond worried, since Draco took the mark he'd be expected to take it and soon. Both boys watched with wary eyes as their best friend snatched his potions book. A feral look about him as he forced it open.

Both boys stiffened as Pansy sashayed to the silver trio. Blaise watched the short haired pug-faced pureblood sit as close to her ex-boyfriend as possible. Blaise noticed how his friend tensed and fought a very Snape-like sneer. Blaise flinched even though the look wasn't even for him. Pansy frowned at her long time obsession.

"Draco? What's the matter? Baby, you look awful."

Draco's sneer would have intimidated Snape, "Parkenson, leave before I force you too. You are polluting the air I'm breathing with your overpriced disgusting smelling perfume. You call me baby ever again and I'll make it so you'll never answer anything but yes and no questions by blinking."

Pansy launched herself away from him in horror. Theo sat in frozen shock. Blaise just couldn't believe that came out of Draco's mouth.

Snapping his book shut forcefully he stood up, and everyone noticed he got taller and more muscular. Draco could rival his father now in height and muscle. He threw his book at his seat and forced his way toward the bathrooms. He needed to cool down.

Once in the bathroom he splashed water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror with worry.

"Come on Draco, calm down. It is Veela nature to hate any sexual attention that is not one's mate, but to threaten Pansy? I had no need to take it that far. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy I can handle this."

Once he was confident that his temper had calmed from rage to irritation he allowed himself out of the bathroom. He was walking down isle when he felt it. Draco groaned out loud. Just when he had calmed himself down! Draco turned and glared at the spot no doubt Harry fucking Potter was, yet he saw nothing. He knew the half-blood was there though. Draco wandlessly and wordlessly cast a charm to cancel all concealment spells. Potter did not show. Draco turned around knowing that the scarhead most likely had some type of concealment object. If his was raging before, well he was livid now.

Draco sat back in his seat, Pansy long gone. Blaise and Theo shared a look but said nothing. Draco snatched his potions book and flipped it open. His heather grey eyes noticed that the bag over him was being moved over. A dark calmness washed over him. He'll punish Potter later. The ride to Hogwarts was long and tense. Draco finished his book, a gift from his godfather, when they pulled into Hogsmeade. Draco waved his friends a head as he shut the door behind him. With his wand already out he spun around and pointed it directly at where he was sure Potter was.

"Petrificus Totalus."

A loud thump echoed throughout the cart. Draco leant down and noticed a very Potter-like limb. Sneer on his face, Draco removed the invisibility cloak. There laying on the ground was indeed Saint Potter. Glaring hatefully down at the boy that caused him to grow up to fast he snapped. Draco raised his foot and smashed it into the other boy's face, repeatedly. Once Harry Potter was bloodied enough for his blood lust he gave him a few kicked in the ribs and stomach just to do it.

"For my father."

Grinning down sadistically he grabbed the cloak again and tossed it over the bleeding frozen body.

"Hope you enjoy the ride back to London, Potter."

 

 

 

After leaving the bloody boy on the cart floor Draco stalked out of the train and straight toward Professor Snape and Flitch waiting to have his stuff gone through. Draco felt his eye twitch at the elderly cat lover. He wanted to go through his belongings? Not a bloody chance. At the sound of Professor Flitwick's voice Draco spared a glance. Standing at the gate bloody and bruised was none other than Harry Potter and Loony Lovegood. A strong feeling of smug pride swelled in his dark grey stormy eyes.

"Nice face, Potter."

Green orbs glared back at him. Draco was itching for a fight. A sadistic grin slipped on his pale angular face flashing his sharpened teeth.

Potter walked away with Loony Lovegood before Draco could wet his talons.


End file.
